Tactical Combat Intelligence
The Tactical Combat Intelligence, abbreviated as TCI, were artificially created constructs that exhibited an intelligence similar to that of a sentient being, even surpassing it in several cases. They had no limit in their internal processing matrix core and could simply learn a vast plethora of information as well as comprehend the current situation at hand and act upon the given information. In reference to their names, Tactical Combat Intelligences were mainly utilized for combat roles but could also be modified to work in administrative duties and a variety of others. History The first recorded creation of a Tactical Combat Intelligence was by Gerald Davidson, renowned UEG scientist who had also built the revolutionary Battle Analysis Computer just a few years earlier. The concept of the Tactical Combat Intelligence was initially met with a large amount of disdain and controversy, with many arguing that the implementation of this technology could possibly render the need for Human Intelligence obsolete. Many also stated that without careful consideration and observation, Artificial Intelligence can prove to be overwhelming and bring about the apocalyptical destruction of Humanity. However, upon the addition of a vocal expression unit, the promise that these creations were subject to Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, and the authorization of a failsafe, public outrage coincidentally lessened to contrived acceptance. Due to the continual advancement of the TCI's, their capabilities constantly improved to the point that they have achieved a state of near sentience. Even with their supposed restrictions, there are recorded instances where TCI's have gone rogue, causing tremendous amounts of damage before being stopped. However, these were isolated incidents and were merely brushed off as unimportant. Due to current events, usage of these constructs had increased exponentially, where a majority of them could be found on most ships and on higher tiered mobile suits. Creation and Design Tactical Combat Intelligences were created through a rigorous and complex process that involved programming their central core with a multitude of nodes and paths meant to enhance a computer's primary output. By basing the central core on human algorithms and neural pathways, an artificial brain could be established within the matrix. This initially starts out the TCI's processing core and as time passed, the Tactical Combat Intelligence will develop and expand the core as time persisted in order to contend with the additional amount of information being relayed back and forth. Personality As Tactical Combat Intelligences are not a normal piece of programming, their behavioral patterns go well beyond that of a simple processing programming, having the capability to act independently and interact on a social level with other Humans. However, how they act with others depends on their choice. Their most important relationship is with their operator as they are entirely dependent on them for survival. Initially, the pilot will be hesitant to work with an artificial intelligence, as they are unnatural and have no physical manifestation. As time passes on, the relationship will improve depending on their level of interaction with each other and eventually, a kind of platonic relationship. This will be reflected in how they address each other, at first formal and then with nicknames. They are noted to have an understanding of humor and copious amounts of philosophical wisdom and beliefs. However, their humour could be described as dead pan and blunt. More or less, personalities could be developed independently and without the possibility of being hindered. For example, the TCIs of mobile suit pilots have been reported to have created drastically different personalities than the ones found in warships and other places. Types Level One Level Two Roles Military The primary role of the TCI, these constructs improved a pilot's primary piloting capability by fifty percent, an outstandingly large improvement. They were meant to be used in conjunction with the Battle Analysis Computer, which allowed for a full tactical analysis, streamlined statistics, and suggestions based on the current battlefield. As a result, the pilot was fully aware of their surroundings due to a constant information feed. Subsequently, the dangerous combination of a pilot and AI was a force to be reckoned with, earning the ire of everyone who had directly come face to face with them. The preceding advantage was exceptionally true when paired with Ace Pilots and Gundam Pilots. At different points in time, Tactical Combat Intelligences were capable of taking control of the mobile suit while at other instances, independently use the onboard weaponry to support the pilot or make a tactical retreat when the pilot was unconscious. The Tactical Combat Intelligence's tactical ability to control mobile suits were later to put to use with the invention of the Mobile Doll System. The Mobile Doll System was a technology developed by the Human Federation that allowed a Tactical Combat Intelligence to remotely control an unspecified number of unmanned mobile suits in the battlefield. A Tactical Combat Intelligence's ability for independent thought also gave it the ability to control the HUNTER System. List of Known TCIs Unified Earth Government Human Federation *William *Aine *Kagura *Roshi *Yura Other Rogue Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes